


Sweater Weather

by natashasbanner



Series: Hacy: Living With Sisters [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Harry lends Macy one of his sweaters fully expecting her to return it. But Macy has other ideas.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy: Living With Sisters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727971
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This loosely based on a dialogue prompt I found on Tumblr that I can't find anymore. Just shameless fluff cause that's all I can seem to write these days. Please enjoy :D

Movie night in the park, Maggie’s idea of course. They brought blankets and snacks and Mel picked a spot near the back of the surprisingly large crowd. There were children running around and the smell of popcorn in the air and despite the hard ground and the chill setting in as the movie started, Harry was enjoying himself immensely. 

“I always thought these types of events only happened in movies,” Macy said from beside him.

Harry chuckled, but it was Maggie who spoke up from Macy’s other side. 

“You need to get out more, Mace,” she said, her eyes focused on the screen ahead of them. 

“We used to come all the time when we were kids,” Mel added. 

Harry caught Macy’s small smile as she looked at her sisters who were laid out on the blanket beside her. He wasn’t sure how they could see the screen like that, but this was their tradition that they were sharing with Macy and himself so who was he to question their methods. 

Macy leaned against his side and took his hand and he was shocked at how cold her fingers were. 

“Did you bring a jacket?” he asked, taking both of her hands in his. 

“I’m fine,” she said, but she shivered against him. 

He chuckled and let her hand go long enough to take off his jacket and removed the sweater he wore underneath.

“Take it,” he said, setting it in her lap and putting his jacket back on. 

“I said I was okay,” Macy argued, but she was already slipping her arms in the sleeves. 

“And yet your fingers have turned to icicles.” 

She narrowed her eyes, but pulled the sweater over her head and pulled the zipper up to her chin. “There.” 

“Better?” he asked with a smile, raising his eyebrows. 

Her expression softened and she smiled before laying her head on his shoulder. “Yes, thank you.” 

“Well I would be remiss in my duties as a whitelighter if I let you freeze while I sit by and enjoy a movie,” he said, smirking when she swatted at his arm. 

“I appreciate you sacrificing you’re sweater for the greater good,” she said, taking his hand again. 

“It’s my pleasure.” He brought their hands up to kiss the back of her hand. “But that is one of my favorites so I will be needing it back as soon as possible.” 

“I’ll get it back to you,” she promised, squeezing his hand.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Mel shushed them with a pointed look and he fell silent. 

* * *

“Harry, what are you doing?” 

He straightened and closed the drawer he’d been going through. Slowly, he turned to meet Macy’s eyes. She stood in the doorway of her room, a towel wrapped tightly around her. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes were narrowed. 

“I’m looking for my sweater,” he said with a huff. 

A smile tugged at her lips and she stepped further into the room. “You’re wearing a sweater.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and tugged at the collar of the sweater. 

“I’m aware,” he said. “But I want the one I leant to you.” 

Her smile morphed into a smirk and he narrowed his eyes. “Where’s my sweater?” 

“I’m not telling you.” 

“Macy,” he said softly, taking a step toward her. “I’d really like my favorite sweater back, please.” 

“What’s wrong with the one you’re wearing?” Macy raised her eyebrows and walked into her closet. 

“Nothing, I’d just prefer the one you have,” he argued. “And you promised to get it back to me.” 

She poked her head out of the closet, amusement dancing in her eyes. “I did,” she conceded. 

Harry chuckled and shook his head when she disappeared again. “I’m sensing there’s a ‘but’ in there.” 

Macy emerged from the closet, dressed for work with her hair still wrapped up in her towel. 

“But, I never said when I’d give it back.”

Harry groaned and scrubbed his hands down his face while she just laughed from her spot at the vanity. 

“I’ll find it eventually,” he said, meeting her eyes in the mirror. “This house is only so big.” 

“Good luck with that,” she teased. 

He shook his head, unable to hide the grin tugging at his lips. “This isn’t over,” he promised as he left her to finish getting ready. 

He was going to get that damn sweater back, if only to wipe that smug look off of her face. 

* * *

It was late when Harry finally packed up his office and orbed to the foyer of the manor. He’d stayed on campus late to catch up on grading, taking advantage of the short reprieve they seemed to be having from demon fighting. 

He set his briefcase by the door and shrugged out of his coat. He heard movement from upstairs and the muffled sounds of Maggie’s study playlist playing from her room. 

He set his sights on the kitchen and headed to make himself a cup of tea and find something to eat before he went up to bed. He did a double take when he passed the living room and a smile spread over his face at the sight before him. 

Macy was curled into arm of the couch, a throw blanket draped over her legs, fast asleep. Her laptop sat on the coffee table with a half full cup of tea beside it and Harry imagined she’d been watching Heaven’s Vice for the thousandth time. What caught his eye though was the sweater she wore, his sweater. 

She had the collar pulled up to her nose and he could see that her arms weren’t in the sleeves, but crossed over her chest in the sweater. 

He took a step toward her and the floor creaked under his foot and she stirred, her head shooting up as she blinked rapidly. 

“Hey,” she said, quickly slipping her arms through the sleeves of the sweater and rubbing at her eyes. “You’re home.” 

“I am,” he said, crossing the living room to sit on the couch beside her. “Why are you sleeping on the couch?” 

She yawned and she leaned over to drop her head on his shoulder. “I was waiting for you to get back.” 

Warmth flooded him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” he whispered, turning his head to kiss her temple. 

“I know,” she muttered, snuggling closer to him. “I wanted to.” 

He smiled and let her go when she leaned back. 

“If you want to head upstairs, I won’t be long,” he said, standing from the couch. “I’m just going to make a quick cup of tea.” 

Macy yawned again and nodded, reaching out to close her laptop. “Don’t take too long.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

He bent down and kissed her forehead, collecting the used tea cup from the coffee table. He glanced over his shoulder on the way to the kitchen to watch her stand from the couch with the blanket and carry her laptop to the stairs. 

Harry ducked his head and smiled as he continued into the kitchen. He snorted to himself while he made his tea.

He’d meant to say something about the sweater, make some joke about her holding it hostage, but he realized he didn’t care if he ever got it back. 


End file.
